Helia meets percy and friends (demigods at goode high)
by TheUnknownSouthJutlander
Summary: Helia a demigod meets Percy Jackson and friends at Goode High. Post BoO My first fanfic and english isn t my first language, so there my be grammatical errors. So please don t hate me, just because english sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Helia, and this my story to you.

I just started at Goode High School in New York, where I am a Senior, it shall be said that i had been in a lot of schools, I usually sits in the shadow of the big oak tree in the lunch area, the only thing I would do is playing my guitar, it wasn´t something special just some chords. However the girls apparently couldn´t not just leave me alone, when I was about to leave, some girls shouted, that they loved my music and they loved my hairstyle. I thought to myself "my hair", why my hair, there weren´t nothing special about hair. I walked to the first lesson that was Greek which was one of the two electives I had chosen, and don´t know why i choose greek, or i do, but this going to make me sound mentally insane, because, there was this voice in my head, that told me to take Greek sorry for my ADHD. When arrived in the classroom, a middle-aged man in a wheelchair called Mr. Brunner introduced me as Helia. There were twenty-six other students in the classroom. I placed myself at the back row. I need two who can speak Greek fluently Mr. Brunner said. Everyone took his or hers hand up, except me. Percy and Annabeth please have a conversation Mr. Brunner said. **Έτσι** **σοφός** **κορίτσι** **πρέπει** **να** **βλέπου** **μ** **ε** **πόσα** **μ** **πορεί** **να** **καταλάβει** **τη** **συνο** **μ** **ιλία** **μ** **ας** (So wise girl should we see how many can understand our conversation) Percy said. **τι** **έχεις** **στο** **μυαλό** **του** **εγκεφάλου** **Φύκια** (what do you have in mind Seaweed brain) Annabeth said. **έι** **Το** **όνομά** **μου** **είναι** **ο** **Περσέας** **και** **εγώ** **είμαι** **ο** **γιος** **του** **θεού** **της** **θάλασσας** **Ποσειδώνα** **και** **αυτή** **είναι** **η** **φίλη** **Ανναμπεθ** **μου** **,** **και** **αυτή** **είναι** **η** **κόρη** **του** **Αθηνά** **και** **γι** **'** **αυτό** **μπορούμε** **να** **μιλάμε** **ελληνικά** **με** **ευφράδεια** (hey my name is Perseus and I'm the son of the sea god Poseidon and this is my girlfriend Annabeth, and she is the daughter of Athena, and that is why we can speak Greek fluently) Percy said. Mr. Brunner and some of the students broke off with laughter. I did rise my hand cautious up and asked why did Percy just said that Annabeth and he are demigods, everyone looked immediately at me, with a curious look. I thought to myself, that I shouldn´t have asked that question, before Mr. Brunner could answers that question. Well a guess would be that this was a test to see if there was anyone, who could understand Greek. Mr. Brunner said quite natural. He then continued the teaching of the class, after the ball rang, he then asked me, and some of the students to stay, and I was really frightened of what now should happened. He asked me if I had understood the whole conversation, I nodded, they did then ask me if I´m demigod, why would I be a demigod, is demigods simply a myth I asked them. They all said no or nope, I was rather skeptical, and I joked, if that is right them I'm Zeus the king of Olympus, at the same moment I said that it began to thunder I looked out and there not one cloud on the sky. Now I just more confused and said that don´t a thing right now. Be careful when you speak about the Gods Percy warned me, and you will they said, now time for introductions:

I´m Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, and please call me Percy and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase.

I´m Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and girlfriend of Percy Jackson.

Hold on a second you two are together, but Poseidon and Athena hate each other right I laugh, they don´t hate each other that much anymore Percy and Annabeth said unison, but further introductions.

I´m Thalia Grace Don´t use my last name unless you would like to die, I´m daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis so don´t flirt with me unless you want to experience pain you never have experienced before, oh yeah I'm also big sister of Jason Grace.

I´m Jason Grace son Jupiter and boyfriend of Piper and little brother of Thalia, even though I'm older than her.

I´m Pier Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and girlfriend of Jason Grace

I´m the super-sized Mcsizzle Builder and commander of Agro II ouch sunshine I´m Leo Valdez and sunshine here is my girlfriend and pointed on Calypso.

I´m Calypso since I'm a daughter of Atlas I don´t have a last name and Leo is my caring boyfriend.

I´m Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto half-sister to Nico Di Angelo and girlfriend of Frank Zhang.

I´m Frank Zhang son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon and boyfriend of Hazel Levesque.

I´m Nico Di Angelo the only son of Hades half-brother to Hazel Levesque, and boyfriend of Will Solace.

I´m Will Solace son of Apollo and boyfriend of Nico Di Angelo.

I´m Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez.

I´m Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes and Clarisse La Rue.

I´m Conner Conner said and I´m Travis Travis said. Strolls they said unison, and we are sons of Hermes. I´m also boyfriend of Katie Gardner Travis said.

I´m Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, and somehow I'm girlfriend to the mischief maker named Travis Stroll she said playful tone.

ouch that hurt kitty-kat Travis said joking.

And I´m actually Chiron the immortal trainer of heroes Mr. Brunner said and turned to me. Do you have a clue about who your godly parent is, no I don´t even know who my mortal parent is since I live at an orphanage I said and hang my head in shame. You could move in with us, our parents give us a big apartment were we all live, except Chiron because he is the activities director at the camp were we normally train, so what do you say Helia do you want to move with us.

Why not, i don´t have anything to loose i said sadly, but i still don´t think, that i´m a demigod, and even if, i would probable be that worst demigod in the history of demigods.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, I took Mr. Brunner to my orphanage to talk to the people who works there, to "adopt" me, after a little talk, he came out of the office, and said that I should get my few belongings, that I owned.

I asked how could you get them to agree that quickly, I asked. I used the mist to speed up process, said Mr. Brunner

Mr. Brunner and I arrived at the apartment were the demigods lived at. I was huge; there was a roof terrace with a pool, a huge library with all sorts' books in Latin and Greek, the kitchen and living room was in one piece, separate rooms, so every couple have their own room well with the exceptions that Thalia had her own and that Conner lived with Travis and Katie and me. In the garage was there eight sports car and a couple of motorbikes. The cars and the motorbikes did evidently changed color to the person who drove the car or motorbike. After the tour, I couldn't believe that this is where I would be living for at least the rest of the schoolyear. When I got to my room to unpack my stuff, I found out that on the nightstand there was two bracelets, a wristwatch and letter written in Greek.

Dear son.

I´m so sorry for not being there for you, which you deserved.

Especially since I can´t said whom I'm or who your mortal parent is because of the fates.

Nevertheless, in time, all will be revealed my son, but still I only know a little relative to the fates.

Stay safe son, and I'm glad that you now know about your lineage, but believe me your destined to achieve greatness, if you choose to follow the right road in your life, and take this as also a warning your road will not be easy, tread carefully, and let your friends help you and help them.

Do that and you stand the best chance of success.

I hope that I can claim you soon, until then learn from your friends, they your greatest ally in times of need.

You can show this letter if you want to, and the will understand.

Bye my son.

Wow, that was weird, but guess that I should be telling them about the letter.

When I walked into the living room uh, guys need to show you something, I said.

We looked at the letter together, after the first look at the piece of paper.

Okay that was really help full Percy said sarcastically while his rolled his eyes. Please say something useful seaweed brain said Annabeth in a playful tone, well we known that you exist, and your godly parent want to recognize you, as his or her own son, but he or she can't do that, while it´s against the wise of the fates Annabeth continued. Nevertheless, that doesn't stop us for trying to figure out who your godly parent are. Katie said, ok then list everything useful about me.

I have messy dark blonde hair to the shoulders

I have dark blue eyes

I have only got C´s and D´s as grades goes in my life

Is that it Piper asked me, as far that I´m aware of I said. You said you could play music, why isn´t that on the list will asked me, while I'm okay at it, I don´t have talent, the way that I have learned is by being told where the chords are and which to play. How? Jason asked, I don´t know was my answer, which year did Ferdinand Magellan died? In addition where did he died, Percy asked. Everyone including me, how do you know about him kelp head Thalia asked. Why wouldn't I, he was a seafarer and a son of Poseidon Percy said with a smirk. Okay then I said he died in 1521 on the Philippine archipelago; everyone looked at Percy and Annabeth, that's correct they said, so what is he your half-brother, since he doesn't resemble prissy father owl head Clarisse asked, not necessarily, and don´t call me that LaRue Annabeth replied. However I'm curious how did you know it? In 7th grade, I had about the colonization, and it must had been stuck in my brain I said. Maybe we should test your natural fighting skills, since you have lived 18 years without being attacked by a single monster frank said, lets us do that to tomorrow, since it´s most likely time for dinner, and we have homework to do Hazel said.

(A.N i should have mentioned that since i study at University i really don´t have that much time to do this fanfic, so please don´t hate me since there most likely only will be 1 to 2 chapters per month)


End file.
